1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nano-hole array, and more particularly, to a nano-hole array for improving contact conductance of an interface for a conductor element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of semiconductor components, metal-semiconductor ohmic contacts play an important role in component-to-component bridging and component-to-outside bridging. A junction is good enough to function as an ohmic contact only if the junction leaves the operating characteristics of a component unchanged, provides the component with required current at applied voltage, and exhibits a low junction-voltage-drop to operating-component-voltage-drop ratio. Regarding component application, an ohmic contact is vitally important to a semiconductor component fabrication process, as an ohmic contact is a factor in the contact conductivity of the metal semiconductor junction.
Junction resistance at an interface is conventionally reduced by a high-power metal film, preferably a multilayer metal film that provides a low-resistance junction. Alternatively, junction resistance at an interface is conventionally reduced by increasing doping concentration for semiconductors or performing rapid thermal annealing at 450° C.
One prior art, “Method of reducing interface energy level of contact layer between the semiconductor material and the electrode and fabrication thereof” as disclosed in R.O.C. Publication No. 200300052 teaches directly depositing, upon completion of structural growth of a semiconductor material, an electrode contact metal layer of an appropriate thickness on the semiconductor material without leaving the growth system of the semiconductor material or quitting the vacuum state, rather than forming a natural oxide layer capable of increasing contact resistance at the interface between the semiconductor material and the electrode contact metal layer. However, the prior art fails to enhance contact conductivity of the junctions efficiently.